Inflation devices of the general type involved herein are known to those skilled in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,131,733 and 3,329,180. In each of said patents, the valve actuator is not a discrete element but rather is integrally joined with the nozzle housing. The movement of the actuator in the nozzle housings of said patents relies on the flexibility of a web. I consider the operability of such devices which rely on the flexibility of a web to be an inherent weakness. If the web is too thick, the actuator will not perform as required. Occasionally the web is improperly formed and cracked or broken which renders the device useless.
The inflation device of the present invention includes a pressurized container having a discharge valve at one end. The discharge valve includes a hollow discharge tube through which the contents of the container will be dispensed. A tubular nozzle housing is provided. The nozzle housing is open at both ends.
One end portion of the nozzle housing is secured to the container in a manner so that it circumscribes the discharge tube associated with the discharge valve. The other end portion of said nozzle housing is provided with threads on its ID. A guide bore is provided on the ID of said nozzle housing between the location of said threads and the end of said nozzle housing which is secured to said container.
A discrete actuator is provided for the discharge valve on the container. The actuator is provided with flange means reciprocably disposed in the bore of said nozzle housing. The actuator has a depending portion below the guide means and which is adapted to be aligned with the discharge tube of said discharge valve. The depending portion of said actuator is provided with a passage communicating with the discharge tube. A surface on the actuator is provided to contact and move an end face of the discharge tube. Further, the actuator has an axially disposed projection above the guide means and which is circumscribed by said threads on the nozzle housing.
The inflation device of the present invention is preferably utilized for inflating vehicle tires. Hence, the contents of the container is pressurized air. When the threads on the ID of the nozzle housing are meshed with threads on the OD of a valve stem, a pin in the valve stem contacts the actuator projection and reciprocates the same toward the container to unseat the discharge valve.
By making the actuator discrete from the nozzle housing, those two components may be manufactured more cheaply than the components as a single entity while at the same time achieving greater reliability Further, the construction of the actuator renders it usable with a hollow valve discharge tube wherein the pressurized contents discharge through the tube or in connection with a container discharge valve of the type wherein the contents discharge circumferentially about a solid pin such as that identified by numeral 44 in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,180.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure.